


On The Same Page

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, protective mama bear Chas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Chas welcomes Robert back into the family in her own way





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something i wrote this afternoon ‘inspired’ by Chas yelling at Cain the other day. I really miss fiesty!Chas looking out for Aaron and I hope we’ll get something like this with the upcoming Robron reunion

It’s three days since he woke up, six since he ended up here again. Hotten general. How he hated the place.

Thankfully the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Aaron. Aaron sleeping on the side of his bed, with his head resting on his arms. He thought he was still dreaming at first. Couldn’t believe Aaron was actually there.

Apparently he’s doing well now and doctors are optimistic he’ll make a full recovery.

And Aaron is still in that chair next to his bed. One hand under his chin, pretending not to be falling asleep. 

“Hey.” Robert says, gently running his fingers through Aaron’s hair. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you go home for a bit and get some sleep? In an actual bed.”

“I’m fine.” Aaron replies, sitting up a little straighter and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Liar.”

Aaron smiles at him but doesn’t deny it.

“Don’t want to leave you. I almost lost you for good.”

“I know…” Robert trails off, the memory of everything that happened over Christmas a little fuzzy because of the pain meds. “But you heard the doctor, I’m doing better. Might even be home again in time for your birthday.”

“I really don’t care about my birthday right now.”

“Well I care about you. So please go home for a shower and a change of clothes? Make sure Liv hasn’t burnt the place down.”

“Liv is staying with Zak and Lisa. And I’m fine. Really.” Aaron replies but Robert can tell his resolve is slipping. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Of course not. If it was up to me they’d give me a double bed and I wouldn’t let you out of my sight for even a second.” Robert says, only half joking. “Just go home for a bit, Aaron. Get some sleep. I know those chairs are murder on your back. I promise you I’ll be fine. They’re taking good care of me.”

Aaron sighs.

“Fine.” He says getting up and kissing Robert before putting on his jacket. “I’ll be back in an hour. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Robert shakes his head.

“Just yourself. Drive safe ok?”

“’Course.” Aaron says and kisses him again. “I’ll see if I can nick a few of Marlon’s mince pies for you.”

Robert smiles and watches Aaron leave. He waits 10 minutes until he’s sure Aaron actually got into his car and drove back to Emmerdale, before he grabs his phone from the bedside cabinet and texts the one person he knows will make sure Aaron takes care of himself.

_Please make sure Aaron stays home tonight and gets some sleep and a proper meal. He won’t admit it but he needs it._

When Aaron doesn’t return an hour later, Robert is satisfied his plan worked and tries to get comfortable enough in his hospital bed to get some sleep himself.

The next morning he goes through the motions of eating his breakfast and letting the doctor examine his injuries. By 10 Aaron still hasn’t shown up and Robert misses him. He decides to switch on the tv above his bed to take his mind off things.

Sometime during the morning he must have dozed off because when he opens his eyes again, he sees his (former?) mother in law sitting in a chair at the foot of his bed, just watching him.

“Chas.” He says and hates how weak he sounds. “Where is Aaron? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. I have him running some errands for me. He’ll be back later I’m sure.”

Robert nods and sits up a bit more.

“I wanted to have a little chat with you.” Chas says and moves her chair a little closer. “Just you and me.”

“Right.”

“Come on Robert, you should’ve known this was coming. You texted me yourself last night.”

“I know. I was worried about Aaron.”

“You’re in hospital, you were unconscious for three days, and you’re worried about Aaron.” Chas says, shaking her head.

“I don’t want him to end up in here because of me. I’ve hurt him enough the past year.”

“Finally something we agree on.”

“Look, Chas, if you’re here to tell me to stay away from Aaron or you’ll kill me or stick Cain on me or something… Lachlan’s beaten you to it already.”

“Aaron loves you. God only knows why, but he does. Still.” Chas says, ignoring his comment.

“I love him too. More than anything.”

“You’ve had a funny way of showing that.”

“I know. And I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

“But he has.” Chas reminds him. “He has forgiven you. He loves you. Those are facts. So what are you going to do about that?”

“What?”

“I love my boy and I want him to be happy. Even if that’s with you.”

Robert rolls his eyes but figures it’s in his best interest to keep his mouth shut right now.

“So help me god Robert Sugden, if you hurt him again…”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good. Because if I ever see him cry again because of you… Cain will be the least of your problems. You’ll be wishing Lachlan finished the job at Christmas, got it? Got? It?” Chas says, poking his, leg for emphasis.

“Yes, yes I got it. I love him and him giving me another chance is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. I won’t fuck it up again.” Robert promises. “But even if I did… You know he’s not a little boy anymore, right? He’s a grown man who can make his own decisions.”

“Yeah so he keeps telling me. But you see, you’re both wrong. He will _always_ be my little boy. No matter how old he is, or even when he has kids of his own, he’ll still be my little boy. And anyone who hurts him will have a serious problem on their hands. Me.”

“And me.” Robert tells her.

Chas stares him down for a minute until she seems satisfied with his answer.

 “Right. Now that’s settled… Rug Tree Bonds? Really Robert?” She says and sits down again.

“Aaron told you?”

“No I overheard Vic complaining to Diane about you scamming that family. She’s not impressed with you, you know.”

Robert shrugs.

“Story of my life isn’t it?”

Before Chas can reply her phone rings.

“It’s Aaron.” She says and puts the call on speaker. “Hi love” She puts her finger to her lips to signal Robert to stay quiet.

“Mum. Where are you? I’m on my way back now with your order from the brewery. They said they don’t normally do last minute orders during the holidays but they made an exception for you.”

“Oh I know. I just fancied some bubbly for tonight. Can’t have a countdown without champagne.”

“You own a pub!”

“Yeah but I don’t stock champagne. You know that. Did you get the rest of the stuff too?”

“Yeah, yeah I have everything. Are you home now?” Aaron asks and Robert bites back a laugh when he hears him swearing under his breath.

“Everything alright love?”

“Some idiot in a Landover just cut me off. Some people think they own these damn roads.”

They hear Aaron honking his car horn and Robert can practically see him flipping the other driver off.

“Idiot.”

“What did you need from home?” Chas asks, taking his mind off his newfound enemy.

“Oh right, yes, uh, can you ask Vic to pack up Rob’s stuff from her box room? And maybe drop it off at the pub and I’ll pick it up later.”

“What do you need Robert’s stuff for? And why don’t you ask her yourself?”

“We’re not on the best of terms lately. Can you just ask her for me?” Aaron sighs. “Robert needs some clean clothes for when he’s discharged and then he’s coming home.”

Robert raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Home? As in…”

“Back at the Mill with me and Liv. Where he belongs.”

“Don’t you think you’re moving a bit too fast?”

“Oh yeah we should take it slow like you and Paddy, you mean?”

“Alright. Point taken.”

“I love him mum. And after everything… I just want him home.”

“Ok love, if you’re sure this is what you want.”

“I am.”

“Well then I’m happy for you. I’ll ask Vic when I get back to the pub.”

“Thanks mum. I’m just going to drop this stuff off and then head back to the hospital. We’ll call at midnight.” Aaron promises. “Are you ok to keep an eye on Liv for tonight?”

“Of course. We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about us.”

They say goodbye and Chas ends the call.

“You heard him. You better not let him down again Robert. He was in such a bad place when he showed up at Sandra’s last summer. I don’t want to see him like that again.”

Robert nods.

“Neither do I.”

“Good answer.” Chas says and pats his leg and gets up from her chair.

\----

It’s three weeks since he got out of hospital, his injuries now mostly superficial, and three weeks since he officially moved back into the mill. They celebrated Aaron’s birthday at home, just the three of them, instead of a big party at the pub since Robert wasn’t allowed to drink yet.

Now, however, the doctor has given him the all clear to have the occasional drink and to slowly get back to work and Aaron insists they go down to the pub for a celebratory drink.

When he walks into the pub with Liv and Aaron the noise hits him like a ton of bricks at first. There is a welcome home banner hanging from the bar and all of the Dingles are cheering and hugging him. Even Cain claps him on the back and tells him it’s good to see him upright again.

Aaron wraps an arm around his waist and steers him to the bar where Chas is smiling at them.

“Welcome home love.” She tells Robert and puts two pints on the bar. “It’s good to have you back.”


End file.
